shattered hearts & broken glass
by kvm
Summary: A girl running away from the life she had, and didn’t want to have arrives in Everwood. This is a piece on Ephram. And no, it's not A/E
1. the places you have come to fear the mos...

**Title:** Shattered Hearts and Broken Glass  
**Author:** Katem_23  
**Rating:** Pg-13  
  
**Disclaimer:** This chapter is actually mine, I own the character, and her thoughts and actions. I don't own any pop culture references that i may come up with in my time, and I do not own Everwood, Colorado. The quote is from the song The Places You Have Come to fear the Most , by Dashboard Confessional.  
  
**Summary**: A girl running away from the life she had, and didn't want to have arrives in Everwood. Minimal interaction with known characters at first, but will have more later on. Keep an open mind, the show hasn't been on long enough for you not to.   
  
~*~*~  
Chapter 1 - The places you have come to fear the most  
~*~*~  
  
_// Laced with brilliant smiles, and shining eyes, and perfect make-up, but you're barely scraping by. //_  
  
  
She ran. The entire way to the bank, and then quickly slid the card out of her pocket and into the machine. With a quick grace she punched in the PIN number, and withdrew $1, 000. She folded the bills and shoved them into her left cargo pocket. She impatiently waited for the reciept to print out before removing the card and bolting out of the building.   
  
She hailed a taxi and gave directions to the small house on the other side of town. When they arrived, she handed the cabbie a $20 bill and got out of the car. She walked up the steps and halted in front of the door, looking at her appearance. _  
  
  
_She fixed her long, brown hair, pulling it into a high, messy bun on top of her head. She wiped her fingers underneath her eyes, making sure that her eyeliner and mascara wasn't running down her face. She'd been up all night, and probably looked like crap, but right now she didn't care.  
  
There was no doorbell, she peeked in the window and saw that there was a cereal box out on the kitchen table. She opened the glass door and knocked on the one made of thin wood that was behind it. A few seconds passed before a frazzled-looking woman answered the door. She took a deep breath and waited as she watched the woman glance her over, taking in the details of the teenage girl that stood in front of her.  
_  
  
_Can I help you? the woman asked  
Yes, I'd like to buy your car. I have cash.  
The woman looked skeptical, Can you afford this?  
She replied by pulling the stack of money out of her pocket, and handing it to the woman.  
Come inside.  
  
An hour later she pulled out of the driveway in a beat-up 1987 Chevrolet sedan. It was grey, and had rust surrounding the wheels, but it had less than 50,000 kilometers on it and that was all she cared about. All the car had to do was get her out of the town. Out of the state. Away from this life.  
  
Her eyes focused on the road, until she saw the steady stream of building melt away and she met open road. Looking up she saw a sign reading Now leaving Craigleith, Come back soon. She took a deep breath and pressed down on the gas pedal. Not if I can help it.' she thought to herself. Her mind drifted, she tried not to think of what lay behind or ahead, and just focus on being, but it was a difficult task given the situation. She just drove, and focused on putting as many miles in between herself, and the place she used to call home. 


	2. awake when you're dreaming

**Title: **Shattered Hearts and Broken Glass  
**Author:** katem_23  
**Rating:** PG-13, rating will go up in later chapters  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own it, probably never will. The lyrics are from Three Simple Words by Finch.  
**A/n: **takes place before Thanksgiving. Before the second kiss, after the first. In between episodes of Til Death do us Part and Turf Wars  
  
~*~*~*~  
Chapter 11 - Awake when You're Dreaming  
~*~*~*~  
  
_// Hands into a fist; static in my head.; now I'm sitting face to face with lonliness. //  
  
_  
He hadn't been in Everwood long, but he knew most people, and most people knew him. Ephram Brown, the dark-haired, brooding loner of Everwood, Colorado. He had had one friend, one very close friend in the few months that he'd lived there, however the bond between them was split into two when he'd made the presumptuous mistake of kissing her - was it his fault that he thought she had feelings for him? Was it hers? Was it anyone's fault really?  
  
Maybe her boyfriend's. If she hadn't had a boyfriend though, chances were she never would have taken the time to figure out his name, let alone about him, or his life before he'd been picked up and moved across the country.  
  
So yet again, as he had so many nights before, Ephram sat in the window that was in his bedroom, watching the street. Watching nothing really; The wind blowing the snow covered limbs of the tree the stood beside the house; The mountains surrounding the small town; An unfamiliar car passing in the dim light of what was left of the sun...  
  
He shook it off. He had more important things to think about - Amy, and her apparently renewed love for Colin.   
  
That day they spent at the hospital he really thought that he had gotten somewhere with her. Actually, he thought that he finally had a fighting chance. She opened up to him, and finally Colin didn't seem like the perfect boyfriend. Of course, he was wrong, and as soon as Colin woke up she had rushed off, as soon as he started talking again she was in love, and then, for the second time in a year, Ephram suffered a massive loss.  
  
When she saw him, she'd look the other way; When he'd talk, she'd ignore her. He'd given up trying. It was hopeless case, and if she ever felt like it, maybe she'd come around.   
  
Maybe not.  
  
And just maybe, that was a good thing. If there was one thing he'd noticed about himself since he'd gotten to Colorado, it was that he never branched out and explored new things. Everything around him was new, yet he surrounded himself with everything comfortable - he was going to break out.   
  
And he was going to break out soon.


	3. grey street

Title: Shattered Hearts and Broken Glass  
Author: katem_23  
Rating: PG-13, rating will go up in later chapters  
Disclaimer: I don't own it, probably never will. I do own the girl though. and no, I haven't told you her name yet, you just have to wait. The lyrics are from the song Grey Street by the Dave Matthews Band  
  
~*~*~*~  
Chapter III - Grey Street  
~*~*~*~  
  
_// There's an emptiness inside of her, and she'd do anything to fill it in. But all the colours mix together -- to Grey. //  
  
_   
She had been driving for a long time when she crossed a border. She looked up and read the sign, Colorado. It'll do for tonight.' she thought to herself. She would see how much further she could get before stopping for the night.   
  
Three hours later it began getting dark out and as she had been driving for a long time, stopping very soon would be a good idea. When she pulled into Everwood, she cringed at the cheesiness the hamlet possesed. I bet they only have one doctor, she thought out loud.   
  
Leaning forward she looked out the windshield for some place - any place - that looked like a hotel, or even a decent motel. Cleanliness aside, she was in desperate need of a good sleep, and motel beds were usually uncomfortable.  
  
She saw an open diner and parked the car next to a black SUV, then locked the door and preceeded to enter the restaurant. A distinguished looking man sat at the counter laughing with a woman who looked as if she was in her mid-30s. Taking a seat at a corner table she looked around the room. An elderly couple entertained a young girl, and the other side of the room a man sat reading a newspaper.   
  
The woman from the counter approached her with an order pad, Can I get you something to eat? She looked slightly concerned, and had a motherly look upon her face. It was endearing but the girl shook it off and replied,  
Coffee- black, and a cherry danish please. Actually, can I have that to go? I'll just come up to the counter.  
Sure, that's fine. I'm sure Andy will have some anecdote to amuse you while I get your order ready.  
  
Oh, uh, Dr.Brown, he's one of the town's doctors, only people think he's crazy because his services are free. He's a funny guy, he has two kids. You're not getting any of this? Nina looked apologetic as they walked towards the front of the of the diner.  
No, don't worry about it. I'm just not used to small town life.  
Well, you should stick around and get used to it, Everwood's a pretty friendly place. A good place to set down roots. I'll be right back. Nina went behind the counter, leaving her to her own thoughts.  
  
A good place to set down roots.' the sentence kept repeating itself over and over in her mind, and she couldn't help but think that something about this town was drawing her to it. Maybe she should stay. It wasn't like she had anywhere else to go, besides, she should probably get back to school as soon as possible.   
  
The man beside her leaned over, as if intentionally trying to break her concentration. Can I help you? she glared at him with more attitude then she intended. Sorry, I'm just a little bit stressed out.  
It's understandable, I have a son with the same problem.  
Yeah, well, we sometimes think that we can relate totally separate things. she slapped five dollars down onto the counter and walked out of the diner, grabbing her cup of coffee and danish she made a quick exit, but once outside she hit a patch of ice she wasn't anticipating and ended up flat on her back, covered in scalding liquid. Her danish had flung itself from her hand and flown straight into the glass of the door with an unordinate amount of noise for a danish, which caused most of the occupants of the restaurant to look up, and cause a few to rise and see what the commotion was about.  
  
Upon the arrival of Dr.Brown on the scene, she became aware of just how much pain she was actually in. When she tripped she had rolled her ankle, and when she landed she landed on her right wrist, and managed to slice her arm open fairly well on the ice. The inital shock of the hot coffee had taken away the pain from the others, but it had quickly cooled and the pain set in.   
  
She was tired. Tired from running; tired from lack of sleep; tired from the pain; tired from being who she was. Sick of being empty inside. She closed her eyes and drifted away as unfamiliar arms lifted her up and began to walk._  
  
  
// And though it's red blood bleeding from her now, it feels like cold blue ice in her heart. //_


End file.
